islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rognvald
Rognvald is a narrow gauge engine. Bio The Mid Sodor Heritage Railway always envisioned their railway needing at least two large steam locomotives to maintain a two-train service. In 2001, the society began discussions into what form a new engine should take and approached Ivo and David Hugh, the previous and current Chief Mechanical Engineers of the Skarloey Railway with a view to them designing a new locomotive capable of meeting the needs of the new Mid Sodor Railway, given the strenuous terrain on the Mountain Road section where the engine would be working. Ivo, though interested was very much enjoying his retirement and suggested his son seek the assistance of Joanna Farrier, the young but brilliant CME of the Arlesdale Railway. He did however make a large contribution in suggesting using this opportunity to pay homage to a defunct Scottish railway which shared the same gauge as both the Mid Sodor and Skarloey Railways. The Campbeltown and Machrihanish Railway employed the largest and strongest examples of 2ft 3in gauge traction in Britain, and the veteran engineer knew that it would be ideal for coping with the Mid Sodor’s distance and terrain. What was to become the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway No.4 began construction at Crovan’s Gate Works in early 2003. The work was subject to funding, and therefore stalled in 2004, at which point Sir Topham Hatt made a charitable contribution which ensured the engine’s completiton ready for the opening of the Ulfstead Road extension in summer 2005, with the engine undergoing successful trials (after initial teething troubles) on the Skarloey Railway throughout the spring months, and given the honour of double-heading with the former MSR No.1, Duke on a special service for MSHR society members. The name of the engine became the subject of fierce debate; it was turned out carrying the name Thorfinn, honouring the Scottish connections of the locomotive, but many felt this decision had been made over their heads and wished to honour those who had significant impact in the region. A ballot soon returned the name Rognvald, after one of the sons of Sigrid, a legendary Sudrian heroine. The engine was formally named at a special ceremony at King Orry’s Bridge by the Canon Nigel Dreswick, grandson of noted historian Canon Nicholas Dreswick, on the opening day, May Day 2005. Rognvald was turned out from Crovan's Gate Works in Prussian Blue livery with red and white lining, and unlike his counterparts, his name is painted on his side in the same tradition as the engines he is based upon. Persona The announcement of plans for a new MSHR engine initially worried former Mid Sodor No.4, (Now Skarloey Railway No.4) Peter Sam, as it was initially mooted that the new No.4 be a replica of himself, which led him into a minor identity crisis. This was soon settled when a more suitable new design was chosen. Rognvald’s trials on the Skarloey Railway ruffled many feathers, because when delivered in February 2005 he was brash and argumentative. Many though the name he carried at the time, Thorfinn, to be extremely suitable, as the historic Thorfinn was described in epic poetry as being; “…the tallest and strongest of men, ugly, black-haired, sharp-featured, and big-nosed, and with somewhat scowling brows. He was a mighty man of strife, and greedy both of money and honour…” He particularly got right up-the-funnel of Ivo Hugh, who felt rather put out by the new engine’s strength and power, which both of whom take great pride in, and developed briefly into a rivalry between the two engines. Rognvald’s tests on the Skarloey Railway were initially unsuccessful as he was rough-riding on the track and finally derailed in the yard, The issue was discovered to be caused by poor springing on his trailing axle, and after this was put straight he was passed as fit for traffic and has been running regular services on the Mid Sodor since the opening of the Ulfstead Road extension in May 2005. His humiliating experience during his trials has brought him down a peg or two and kerbed his temper, but as a young engine, he does have a lot to learn, and although being guided by the other engines, particularly Edwin Richard, Rognvald is still keen to carve his own path. He does however get along very well with Buzz, and both treat the other as equals. Basis Rognvald is based on the two 0-6-2 Barclay built engines of the Campbeltown and Machrihanish Railway in Scotland. Built in 1906, these locos were the largest and strongest engines ever built to the 2ft 3in gauge, and named Argyll and Atlantic. Throughout their lifetime the engines were used to carry passengers as well as local goods such as coal, subsidised by two smaller machines throughout the lifetime of the railway. The Railway closed in 1935, and the engines were scapped two years later in Coatbridge.